tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Third Airport-Math" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
19:27 <@Richard|Harold> -- START -- 19:27 JustinEva has changed nick to Justin| 19:27 <@Richard|Harold> Welcome back to... 19:27 <@Richard|Harold> The Third Airport-Math! 19:27 <@Lindsay|Cody> (Wow. Rude, much?) 19:27 Trent|Gwen dunc@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:27 <@Justin|> (You're welcome.) 19:28 <@Richard|Harold> :F 19:28 <@Richard|Harold> :D* 19:28 <@Lindsay|Cody> (I never said thank you.) 19:28 <@Richard|Harold> Everyone...still...alive... 19:28 <@Richard|Harold> ? 19:28 <@Justin|> (I don't care.) 19:28 yup 19:28 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Barely. 19:28 Gwen|Duncan dunc@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:28 <@Richard|Harold> I mean, I know it's been a long time, here, waiting. 19:28 <@Justin|> GUess so. 19:28 <@Richard|Harold> But... 19:28 <+Katie|> Yes' 19:28 <@Richard|Harold> You know. 19:28 Gwen|Duncan has changed nick to Trent|Gwen 19:28 <@Richard|Harold> That plane's gonna get here eventualy! 19:28 Let's GO! 19:28 <@Richard|Harold> :D 19:28 <+Courtney> No, it's not! 19:28 <+Courtney> You're all insane. 19:28 <+Sadie> How many days have we been here? 19:28 <+Courtney> I'm not sure. 19:28 <@Justin|> Yeah, we've been here for 14 weeks living off of thsi cheap concession stand. 19:28 Courtney, Shut up! 19:28 <@Justin|> -.- 19:28 :@ 19:28 <+Courtney> I'm busy filing a lawsuit! 19:28 <@Justin|> *this 19:28 <+Katie|> I'm not very sure 19:28 No one cares! 19:29 Tyler: Courtney I need to give you something 19:29 mode/#TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH Trent|Gwen by ChrisMcLean|Beth 19:29 mode/#TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH Tyler|Eva by ChrisMcLean|Beth 19:29 <@Richard|Harold> It can't have been 14 days 19:29 <@Richard|Harold> weeks* 19:29 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> It's been pretty harsh, eh. :( 19:29 <+Tyler|Eva> *Hands Courtney a box* 19:29 <@Richard|Harold> There's an episode each day 19:29 <@Richard|Harold> Duhhh 19:29 <+Courtney> What is THIS? 19:29 <@Justin|> :-@ 19:29 <@Justin|> DOn't judge me. 19:29 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: It's a new PDA 19:29 <+Trent|Gwen> Trent: *arrives* O.o Whoa. Why is everyone here? 19:29 <+Courtney> *opens box* 19:29 <@Justin|> I've already missed three photoshoots. 19:29 <+Courtney> :o 19:29 <+Courtney> A PDA!! 19:29 <+Owen|DJ> Hey Trent. 19:29 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Sorry I broke your old one 19:29 <@Lindsay|Cody> I got it for you ;) 19:29 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (WHo's Trent|Gwen and who's Tyler|Eva?) 19:29 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Yeah, Rich, pretty people like Just don't need their brains. 19:29 <+Courtney> Well, you know. It's not like I care or anything... 19:29 <@Lindsay|Cody> I'm so thoughtful 19:29 <+Courtney> O_O 19:29 <+Trent|Gwen> (TDADJ/Zach) 19:29 <+Tyler|Eva> (Copper5) 19:29 <+Courtney> Is this the new advanced model?! 19:29 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (KK.) 19:30 <+Tyler|Eva> yup 19:30 <+Courtney> Well, Tyler. 19:30 <@Lindsay|Cody> *puts his arm over Courtney's shoulder. 19:30 <+Courtney> Maybe you're not so bad, after all. 19:30 <+Courtney> :) 19:30 <@Lindsay|Cody> * 19:30 <+Courtney> >.> 19:30 <@Lindsay|Cody> It was my idea 19:30 <+Courtney> But you are. 19:30 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:30 <+Katie|> At least Sadie is here with me :) 19:30 <+Tyler|Eva> thanks :) 19:30 <@Richard|Harold> Uhhh 19:30 <+Katie|> EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!\ 19:30 <@Richard|Harold> Yeeeah 19:30 <@Justin|> (OMG CYBERCHASE IS ON!!!!!!) 19:30 <+Owen|DJ> Good for you! :DDD 19:30 <+Sadie> EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! 19:30 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:30 <+Sadie> :) 19:30 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: *rolls eyes* 19:30 <+Trent|Gwen> Gwen: *Trips on a rock and falls on courtney* 19:30 <+Trent|Gwen> D: 19:30 <+Owen|DJ> (:|) 19:30 <+Owen|DJ> (Who is Justin? :s) 19:30 <+Courtney> -_- 19:30 <@Justin|> (KG. -.-) 19:30 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> (A rock?) 19:30 <+Owen|DJ> (OH! Kg! XD) 19:30 <+Courtney> Get away from me, boyfriend-steALER! 19:31 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> (In an airport?) 19:31 <+Trent|Gwen> D: 19:31 <+Trent|Gwen> I DID NOT STEL DUNCAN~! 19:31 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (Where are we? :|) 19:31 <+Courtney> I know what you were planning to do with him. 19:31 <+Trent|Gwen> STEAL* 19:31 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> (Seriously?) 19:31 <+Courtney> You were going to use him. 19:31 <@Justin|> (In an apirport.0 19:31 (Since when are there rocks in an airport?) 19:31 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (KK.) 19:31 <+Trent|Gwen> I was not! 19:31 <@Lindsay|Cody> Hey, hey 19:31 <@Justin|> (In an airport.)* 19:31 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Gwen bach off 19:31 <+Courtney> And then take all the money away from him. 19:31 <@Lindsay|Cody> no need to fight over me 19:31 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:31 <+Tyler|Eva> *back 19:31 <@Lindsay|Cody> There's enough Cody for both Gwen and Courtney 19:31 <+Trent|Gwen> I was not stealing Duncan! 19:31 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:31 <@Richard|Harold> Okay, let's move on! 19:31 <@Lindsay|Cody> Oh... 19:31 <+Trent|Gwen> We're just friends! 19:31 <+Katie|> I would die to fight over Trent 19:31 <@Richard|Harold> We already know how everyone feels, and if we don't... 19:31 <+Trent|Gwen> Trent: O.o 19:31 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: We all knew you were! 19:31 <@Richard|Harold> We don't care. 19:31 <@Richard|Harold> It's the final six, people! 19:31 * Justin| rolls his eyes. 19:31 <@Richard|Harold> So! 19:31 <+Trent|Gwen> Gwen: Whatever. 19:31 <@Justin|> Which I should be in. 19:31 <@Justin|> :@ 19:31 <@Richard|Harold> We're going to see what you losers think about them! 19:31 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *:| 19:32 <@Justin|> :| 19:32 <@Justin|> Oh, my. 19:32 <@Richard|Harold> First up..... 19:32 <@Justin|> This isn't.... :o 19:32 <+Trent|Gwen> Trent: I shouldn't have been betrayed by that backstabbing jerk called Duncan >.> 19:32 <@Richard|Harold> Our Neurotic Noah... 19:32 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> (Did the recently eliminated gethere yet?) 19:32 <@Richard|Harold> (Yes.) 19:32 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *get here 19:32 <@Justin|> Ugh, I hate tha kid. 19:32 <@Justin|> *that 19:32 <@Richard|Harold> What do you guys think about him? Justin, you first! 19:32 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> ((okay.) 19:32 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Cool guy! 19:32 <+Katie|> I think Noah is very smart 19:32 <@Justin|> Again, I hate that kid. 19:32 <+Tyler|Eva> (sorry) 19:32 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (QUIET!) 19:32 <@Justin|> He thinks he's SO smart. >.> 19:32 <@Justin|> Whatever, I'm smarter. ;) 19:32 <@Richard|Harold> Cody... 19:32 <+Trent|Gwen> Gwen: I don't care. 19:32 <@Richard|Harold> What about you? 19:32 Lindsay|Cody ~freehugs4@c-68-58-2-121.hsd1.in.comcast.net has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:32 Trent|Gwen dunc@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:33 (o.O) 19:33 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:33 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:33 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:33 <+Katie|> o.O 19:33 <+Katie|> XD\ 19:33 <@Justin|> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:33 <@Richard|Harold> Evidently, you're speechless. 19:33 <@Richard|Harold> Harold! 19:33 <@Justin|> (There goes four people. xDDDDDDDD) 19:33 <+Tyler|Eva> (XD) 19:33 <@Richard|Harold> Well, I think Noah's a real jerk. :@ 19:33 Lindsay|Cody ~freehugs4@c-68-58-2-121.hsd1.in.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:33 <+Owen|DJ> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_ 19:33 <@Richard|Harold> He - *phone starts ringing* 19:33 <@Richard|Harold> Oops. 19:33 <@Richard|Harold> Hold on a sec, bbe. 19:33 <@Richard|Harold> babe* 19:33 (Op me please.) 19:33 mode/#TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH Lindsay|Cody by ChrisMcLean|Beth 19:33 <@Richard|Harold> *answers phone* Hey, Steve, got that new gig?! :D 19:33 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *sighs* 19:33 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Pig? :-O 19:33 <@Lindsay|Cody> (Thanks.) 19:34 <@Richard|Harold> Courtney. What did you think about Noah? 19:34 <+Courtney> *scoff* He's so full of himself. 19:34 <@Lindsay|Cody> *put his arm over Courtney's shoulder* 19:34 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:34 <+Courtney> *growls* 19:34 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> :| 19:34 <+Owen|DJ> Unlike you? :p 19:34 <+Courtney> Shut up, Owen. 19:34 <+Owen|DJ> Sorry.... :| 19:34 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *:| 19:34 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: dont listen to them Courtney 19:34 <@Lindsay|Cody> Wow, Courtney. You have pretty hair :) 19:34 <@Lindsay|Cody> *pets Courtney's hair* 19:34 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:34 <+Courtney> The only reason you're in this game is because they needed an extra 300 pounds to lighten up the show! 19:34 <@Richard|Harold> :| 19:34 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (Burn. :|) 19:34 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Burn. :| 19:34 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:34 <@Richard|Harold> Geoff, Bridgette, and Ezekiel! 19:35 (What?) 19:35 <@Lindsay|Cody> That's my girl 19:35 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: *giggles* 19:35 <@Richard|Harold> What about you three? 19:35 <@Richard|Harold> Got any thoughts on Noah?! 19:35 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Hmmm, Noah's cool. 19:35 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> He's alright. 19:35 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> he has an oddl shaped head. :| 19:35 <+Katie|> I think Noah doesn't deserve to be in the Final 6 unlike me but I wanted to see Sadie :) 19:35 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *oddly 19:35 <+Katie|> Sorry 19:35 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (Katie, it's not your turn. -_-) 19:35 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *He 19:35 <@Richard|Harold> Katie, those are your thoughts? 19:36 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (NOW, say something. O.o) 19:36 <+Katie|> Yes 19:36 <+Courtney> Well, I don't think Noah's that bad, acutally. He's...full of himself, but...he's still deserving of being in the game, unlike some people I could mention. -_-' 19:36 <@Richard|Harold> Riiight. 19:36 <@Richard|Harold> Tyler, Eva?! 19:36 <@Richard|Harold> You guys diggin' Noah so far? 19:36 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:36 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Noah's a nice guy 19:36 Gwen: Whatever Courtney. 19:36 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: He's a loser if you ask me 19:36 <@Lindsay|Cody> *keeps petting Courtney's hair* 19:36 <@Lindsay|Cody> :) 19:36 <+Courtney> Get off of me. <.< 19:37 <@Lindsay|Cody> Whatever you say 19:37 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:37 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:37 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Cody, I would do what she says. 19:37 <@Richard|Harold> What do you all think about the beautiful bombshel... 19:37 <@Richard|Harold> bombshell* 19:37 <@Richard|Harold> The lovely luxurious... 19:37 <@Lindsay|Cody> Oh, she's just joking around. 19:37 <+Courtney> I thought we just did Noah. 19:37 <@Richard|Harold> LINDSAY!! 19:37 <@Lindsay|Cody> She's hot ;) 19:37 <@Lindsay|Cody> Just my type. 19:37 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (Thanks for asking Beth. :'() 19:37 <@Lindsay|Cody> Right, Courtney? 19:37 <+Courtney> She's incredibly stupid. 19:37 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: A man stealer 19:37 <@Lindsay|Cody> Ohhh, she's just jealous 19:37 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:37 <+Tyler|Eva> *stares at Tyler* 19:38 <@Lindsay|Cody> Don't worry, there's enough Cody for everyone 19:38 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:38 <+Courtney> I think her intelligence level has dropped since she came here. 19:38 <+Courtney> And she barely had any smarts from the start. 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *remains silent* 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> Beth... 19:38 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: Oh shut it 19:38 <@Lindsay|Cody> *puts his arm around Courtney again* 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> I understand you and Lindsay have had a little... 19:38 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:38 <@Justin|> She's hot. 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> CONFLICT. 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> In the past... 19:38 <@Justin|> But not as hot as me. 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> .... Yeah. :s 19:38 Gwen: She bites Cody. 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> She tried to steal Beth away from me! 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> :@ 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> That's tru-- 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> And she caused my elimination! 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> Oh, wait. 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Didn't YOU cause HERS? :\ 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> (Oops. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:38 <@Richard|Harold> (I'M SO SORRY, GUYS.) 19:38 <+Tyler|Eva> (XD) 19:38 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> (XDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:38 <@Justin|> (FAIL! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:38 <@Lindsay|Cody> (LMAO XD) 19:39 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (Fail. XD) 19:39 <@Lindsay|Cody> (I was like ":|" 19:39 <@Richard|Harold> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdd) 19:39 <@Lindsay|Cody> ) 19:39 <+Owen|DJ> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:39 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:39 <@Richard|Harold> She tried to steal me away from Beth! 19:39 <@Richard|Harold> :@ 19:39 <@Richard|Harold> and she caused my elimination! 19:39 <@Lindsay|Cody> (Better :p) 19:39 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> O.o 19:39 <@Lindsay|Cody> Yeah, but she's hot ;) 19:39 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> I thought it was Beth's turn, eh. :| 19:39 <@Richard|Harold> Beth, do you STILL hold a grudge on Lindsay? 19:39 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Let's not go there, okay, Richard? ;) 19:39 <@Richard|Harold> Ohhh, I'd like to go there>S 19:40 <@Justin|> O.o 19:40 <@Richard|Harold> .* 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> -_-' 19:40 <@Lindsay|Cody> (:|) 19:40 <@Lindsay|Cody> (Ew.) 19:40 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> (UI somehow found that to be slighly sexual.) 19:40 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *I 19:40 Gwen: Ew. 19:40 <@Richard|Harold> (NO. NOT LIKE THAT, YA PERVERTS.) 19:40 <@Lindsay|Cody> (I did to) 19:40 <@Lindsay|Cody> (*too) 19:40 <@Justin|> (O.O XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:40 <@Lindsay|Cody> (XD) 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *stands* She's an "O-Kay" person, okay? *sits back down, grumbling* 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *stands* She's an "O-Kay" person, okay? *sits back down, grumbling* 19:40 <+Katie|> *gossips to Sadie about Beth* 19:40 <@Richard|Harold> :o 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :s 19:40 <+Sadie> *listens to Katie* 19:40 <@Richard|Harold> Yeah. I've tried to apologize to Lindsay a ton of times, but she doesn't like me. 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Is that what you wanted to hear? 19:40 <@Lindsay|Cody> She's moved on, Harold 19:40 <@Richard|Harold> Sure. :d 19:41 <@Lindsay|Cody> she wants something hotter 19:41 <@Lindsay|Cody> like me 19:41 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:41 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Because, what I just said... it pretty much true. :s 19:41 <@Richard|Harold> Maybe it was because I promised her that I'd take her to the finals. 19:41 <@Richard|Harold> I'm really sorry, Lindsay. D: 19:41 Gwen: Lindsay is dumber than a eggplant. IT's true. 19:41 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Yeah, that's the worst promise you can make to someone, sweetie. :| 19:41 <+Tyler|Eva> Can we move on? 19:41 <@Richard|Harold> Sorry, Bethy-poo. 19:41 <@Justin|> Oh, you dramatic taco shells, just go on. 19:41 <@Justin|> >.> 19:41 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Especially when you don't follow through. :| 19:41 <+Katie|> Lindsay is dumb compared to me 19:41 <@Richard|Harold> What about the rest of you guys? 19:41 Gwen: Lindsay is dumber than a eggplant. IT's true. 19:41 <@Richard|Harold> What do you think about LindsaY? 19:41 <@Lindsay|Cody> (Lindsay is a very intelligent individual :-@" 19:41 <@Lindsay|Cody> ) 19:42 Trent: She's cool. I really miss her though. 19:42 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> She's cool. 19:42 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> What Zeke said. 19:42 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Awsome girl, Defenitly my best friend on the plane 19:42 <+Courtney> As said before, she's idiotic. 19:42 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> She can be sorta cluelss at times. 19:42 <+Katie|> She's cool but a little stupid 19:42 <@Lindsay|Cody> *pets Courtney's hair* 19:42 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:42 <+Courtney> *groans* 19:42 <+Sadie> Lindsay has like so totally awesome fashion sense 19:42 <+Owen|DJ> Agreed with Katie 19:42 <@Richard|Harold> Okay, then. 19:42 <@Richard|Harold> Next up! 19:42 Gwen: Cody... Courtney is like a dog. They BOTH BITE. 19:42 <@Richard|Harold> The Big! 19:42 <@Richard|Harold> THE LOUD! 19:42 <@Richard|Harold> AND THE PROUD!! 19:42 <+Owen|DJ> Me? 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:42 <@Lindsay|Cody> Don't get jealous, Gwen 19:42 <@Richard|Harold> LeShawna! 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Owen's been eliminated. :| 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Oh. 19:42 <+Owen|DJ> Oh. 19:43 <@Lindsay|Cody> There's enough of me for you too 19:43 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:43 <+Courtney> I don't think I can say anything bad about her. 19:43 <@Justin|> She's... 19:43 <@Justin|> Ehhhh... 19:43 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> LeShawna!!!!! :"( 19:43 <+Owen|DJ> Same, she's a great person 19:43 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:43 <+Courtney> And I'm a master at saying bad things about people. 19:43 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> :'( 19:43 <@Justin|> Okay. 19:43 <+Owen|DJ> LeShawna's awesome 19:43 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: she's okay 19:43 <+Owen|DJ> But not as awesome as Gwen. 19:43 <+Courtney> She is so incredibly sweet. :D 19:43 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> She's cool. :) 19:43 <+Courtney> Except when she trash-talks Duncan. 19:43 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: I agree with Eva 19:43 <+Courtney> >.> 19:43 <+Owen|DJ> (I just realized I have no Op O.o) 19:43 mode/#TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH Owen|DJ by Richard|Harold 19:43 <@Owen|DJ> (ty) 19:44 mode/#TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH ChefHatchet| by Owen|DJ 19:44 <+Katie|> She's okay but she gets really Umm :| 19:44 mode/#TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH Owen|DJ by Owen|DJ 19:44 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> We've had a bad past, but I think we're okay, now. :D 19:44 <@Richard|Harold> Ezekiel, do you miss LeShawna? 19:44 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> LeShawna!!!!! :'( 19:44 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:44 <+Courtney> I think by his reactions, it's clear that he does, Richard. -_- 19:44 <@Richard|Harold> Sheehs! 19:44 <@Richard|Harold> Sheesh!* 19:44 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Why'd you have to leave me!!!?!? :'( 19:44 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: poor Zeke 19:44 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Eh!!!!! :'( 19:44 <@Richard|Harold> It just surprises me that even AFTER LeShawna caught you locking lips with SOMEONE ELSE... ^_^ 19:44 <+Tyler|Eva> :( 19:45 <@Owen|DJ> brb 19:45 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Awee. D: 19:45 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> huh? :| 19:45 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *Huh 19:45 <+Katie|> O.O 19:45 <+Courtney> That was so uncalled for. 19:45 <@Justin|> (Heather.) 19:45 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Oh, Heather. 19:45 <+Katie|> What? :| 19:45 <+Katie|> Harold 19:45 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Nah, Shawna didn't care. :) 19:45 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:45 <@Richard|Harold> LeShawna's okay. 19:45 <@Richard|Harold> She's my friend and all, but... 19:45 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> And she and Heather are like, best friends now. 19:45 <@Richard|Harold> I don't think she likes me very much. 19:45 <@Richard|Harold> :( 19:45 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: but she got you eliminated Harold! 19:45 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Is that a bad thing, Ezekiel? :| 19:45 <@Richard|Harold> I know, I know. 19:45 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:46 <@Richard|Harold> But I got her eliminated in the second season, remember? 19:46 <+Katie|> She kissed who again? :| 19:46 <@Richard|Harold> I think we're even now. 19:46 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Not really, beth. 19:46 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *Beth 19:46 Haroldfan1 haroldfan1@cpe-24-58-232-84.twcny.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:46 <@Richard|Harold> And if Beth likes her... 19:46 Gwen: We all knew you locked lips with HEATHER when we weren't looking Richard. 19:46 <@Richard|Harold> I like her. :D 19:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :) 19:46 <@Richard|Harold> ... 19:46 <@Richard|Harold> Speaking of Heather, she's up next on the chopping block. 19:46 <@Richard|Harold> What do you guys think about her? 19:46 <@Lindsay|Cody> She's hot 19:47 <@Lindsay|Cody> Just my type 19:47 <+Katie|> LeShawna X Heather is so cute :| 19:47 Gwen: Sneaky, but a true gameplayer 19:47 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> She... is... a.... devil. :| 19:47 <@Lindsay|Cody> like Gwen and Courtney 19:47 <@Lindsay|Cody> And Lindsay 19:47 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: a Jerk! 19:47 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:47 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> She's cool, I don't really see how everybody hates her. She's never really been mean to me. 19:47 <@Justin|> O.O 19:47 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> I don't understand how people have let her get this far................. AGAIN!! :s 19:47 <+Courtney> I can't share my thoughts on that topic. She's completely irritating. She's underhanded, manipulative, and while I normally approve of those tactics, she's not CIT-material at all. 19:47 <@Justin|> *KATIE< WTF!?)| 19:47 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> She eliminated me, Geoff. :@ 19:47 <+Sadie> Heather is like so mean 19:47 <@Justin|> (KATIE, WTFQ?Q?) 19:47 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: But if she apologizes I can forgive her. 19:47 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Courtney, you just shared your thoughts. :| 19:47 Gwen: Who cares what YOU think Courtney? 19:47 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> I do!! :( 19:47 <+Courtney> I don't care. 19:47 <@Justin|> She's..... sneaky. 19:47 <+Courtney> And Beth does. 19:47 <+Tyler|Eva> I like Courtney 19:47 <+Katie|> Heather is so a backstabber 19:48 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Heather's my back up girl. ;) 19:48 <@Richard|Harold> That's true, Geoff... 19:48 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> O.O 19:48 <+Tyler|Eva> shes nice to me.... 19:48 <+Katie|> At least I'm hotter than her 19:48 Trent: O.o Whoa Zeke 19:48 <@Richard|Harold> Bridgette DID eliminate Geoff. 19:48 <@Richard|Harold> Heather* 19:48 <@Richard|Harold> Bridgette* 19:48 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Sadly. 19:48 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Yeah. :@ 19:48 <+Courtney> Once again, uncalled for. 19:48 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> She did? :| 19:48 <@Richard|Harold> Yep. 19:48 <@Richard|Harold> Sabotaged her. 19:48 <+Katie|> *pats Bridgette* 19:48 <+Katie|> Its okay Bridge 19:48 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> She's not a dog, you know. :| 19:49 Trent: She's not. 19:49 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Meh, but I bet the super forgiving Bridgette will forgive her over somthign a month old. :) 19:49 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: But she acts like one 19:49 <+Katie|> I was patting her shoulder Beth :| 19:49 <@Richard|Harold> Well, Bridge...? 19:49 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Oh, I couldn't tell. *looks away* 19:49 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *Sigh*, no use crying over spilled milk. 19:49 <+Courtney> It's like there's a hole in his head, don't you find? *glares at Geoff* 19:49 <@Richard|Harold> And, last up...Duncan!! ^_^ 19:50 <+Courtney> O_O 19:50 <+Katie|> DUNCAN IS HOT! 19:50 Gwen: Well... I... uh... 19:50 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: Aswome guy! 19:50 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Do we HAVE to review him??? -.-' 19:50 <+Courtney> Nobody trash-talk him or I'm decapitating you slowly. 19:50 <+Courtney> :@ 19:50 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *something 19:50 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Do we HAVE to review him??? -.-' 19:50 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:50 <@Justin|> I hate that dude. 19:50 <@Justin|> -.- 19:50 <@Lindsay|Cody> Awww, Courtney 19:50 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *zips mouth* 19:50 <@Lindsay|Cody> You don't need that jerk 19:50 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: he's alright 19:50 <@Lindsay|Cody> You got me 19:50 <+Courtney> *leaps onto Justin* 19:50 <+Courtney> :@ 19:50 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:50 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Duncan scares me, eh. :| 19:50 <+Katie|> DUNCAN IS HOT 19:50 Gwen: Beth! He was sad when you left! 19:50 :@ 19:50 <+Tyler|Eva> Get him Courntey! 19:50 <+Katie|> Hey Trent 19:50 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> ............ He was? :| 19:50 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :( 19:51 Gwen: He made you those Duncan Bar things 19:51 I think 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> I never thought I would say this, but, my apologies. :| 19:51 <+Katie|> Nice muscles 19:51 Gwen: He's a cool fella 19:51 <+Tyler|Eva> Trent has a boyfriend Katie 19:51 <@Richard|Harold> I like Duncan, he's okay and all... 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> But, still... *to Courtney* You could do so much better. 19:51 <@Richard|Harold> But those Duncan Bars were a rip-off. 19:51 <@Richard|Harold> :@ 19:51 <+Courtney> *sigh* 19:51 <@Lindsay|Cody> Yeah 19:51 <@Lindsay|Cody> like me 19:51 <+Courtney> I know. 19:51 <+Katie|> *flirts with Trent* 19:51 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:51 <+Courtney> But he's sooo enchanting. 19:51 <+Courtney> ^_^ 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Enchanting? 19:51 <@Lindsay|Cody> *wraps his arm around Courtney* 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Him? :| 19:51 <+Courtney> *faints randomly* 19:51 <@Lindsay|Cody> I got you babe 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> O.O 19:51 Trent: I think he only made them for beth and that was it 19:51 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:51 (why is Katie flriting with Duncan and Trent :|) 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *catches Courtney* 19:52 Gwen: HAHAHAHA 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> :o 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> Here 19:52 <+Tyler|Eva> *Whispers to Trent* Just ignore Katie 19:52 <@Richard|Harold> Well, Gwen.... 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *fans Courtney* 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> I'll hold her 19:52 Gwen: *laughing* 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:52 <@Richard|Harold> Now that Courtney's unconcious. 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> *takes Courtney from Beth* 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Someone, get this girl conscious again. :| 19:52 <@Richard|Harold> You should tell us how you feel about Duncan. 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Hey. :@ 19:52 <@Richard|Harold> Yeah, it's OBVIOUS you like him. 19:52 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Meh, Duncan and me aren't really buddies, but we aren't really enemies. 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> I'll give her CPR 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> *kisses Courtney* 19:52 <+Tyler|Eva> *takes Courtney from Cody* 19:52 Gwen: O.O 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> You're not going to do anything but flirt with her unconsc-- 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> Hey! 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> O.O 19:52 <+Tyler|Eva> Ewwwwww 19:52 Gwen: Well.. 19:52 <+Katie|> I really support Courtney X Duncan :) 19:52 Gwen: I... 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> You are SO lucky that she wasn't awake!! 19:52 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> :| 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *takes Courtney from Cody* 19:52 <@Lindsay|Cody> No need to worry ;) 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:52 ew DxC 19:53 Gwen: Look! it's Heather! *points to the door* 19:53 <@Lindsay|Cody> There's plenty of me to go around 19:53 <+Katie|> Courtney you should make your move 19:53 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:53 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Are we playing Hot Potatoe!? :D 19:53 <@Richard|Harold> Don't you like DJ? 19:53 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Stop doing that to that poor girl 19:53 *hides in the bathroom* 19:53 <@Richard|Harold> O_O 19:53 Trent: O.O 19:53 NegativeNoah666 ~negativen@99-12-190-181.lightspeed.milwwi.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:53 Trent: Whoa. 19:53 <@Richard|Harold> I can't believe Gwen would break DJ's heart like that. 19:53 <@Richard|Harold> D: 19:53 <+Tyler|Eva> puts Courtney on the couch 19:53 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *fans Courtney* :| 19:53 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:53 <@Justin|> :o 19:53 <+Katie|> *goes to girls bathroom8 19:53 <@Owen|DJ> DDD: 19:54 <@Owen|DJ> :'( 19:54 <@Lindsay|Cody> Want me to take it from here, Beth? 19:54 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:54 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> No, Cody. :( 19:54 <@Owen|DJ> (runs out of the airport) :'( 19:54 <@Lindsay|Cody> Why not? 19:54 <+Katie|> Umm Trent 19:54 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> You're gonna flirt with her. -_-' 19:54 <@Lindsay|Cody> She's my girl 19:54 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:54 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Plus, I don't trust you. -.-' 19:54 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Courtney will be out for awhile 19:54 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *slaps Courtney* Wake up!!! :| 19:54 <+Katie|> What are you doing in the girls room 19:54 <@Richard|Harold> Indeed, she will. 19:54 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:54 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> (We should injure Cody again.) 19:54 <@Lindsay|Cody> (Sorry, Cody is a creeper) 19:54 <@Lindsay|Cody> (:p) 19:54 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *slaps Courtney again* Please? :| 19:54 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :s 19:55 Trent: DJ and Gwen arn't broken up. She never said anything 19:55 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> She's out. 19:55 <+Courtney> x_o 19:55 <+Katie|> Trent what are you doing in the girls' room 19:55 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Wait. 19:55 Daklotacoons ~daklotaco@cpe-67-240-91-91.nycap.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:55 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> There she is........ Kinda. D: 19:55 <@Richard|Harold> Well, she better say something before we sign off this aftermath. 19:55 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Courtney, say something! 19:55 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> We're about to go off the air! :| 19:55 <+Katie|> Courtney 19:55 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Courtney heres your new PDA 19:55 <@Richard|Harold> I meant Gwen. 19:55 <@Richard|Harold> :| 19:55 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Oh. 19:55 <+Katie|> *slaps Courtney* 19:55 Gwen: *comes out of the bathroom all teary eyed* 19:55 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: wake up 19:55 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Nevermind. 19:55 <+Courtney> owww! 19:55 <+Courtney> :o 19:55 *sniffles* 19:55 <+Sadie> I think she is like really uncontious 19:55 <+Courtney> Gwen! 19:55 <+Katie|> *takes Courtney's PDA* 19:55 <@Lindsay|Cody> :| 19:55 <+Courtney> What's going on?! 19:55 <@Lindsay|Cody> Ah 19:55 <@Owen|DJ> (DJ runs out of the airport) :'( 19:55 <+Katie|> Thank you 19:55 <@Lindsay|Cody> My babe is awake 19:55 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:55 DJ! 19:55 D: 19:56 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Katie give it back! 19:56 *chases after him* 19:56 <+Katie|> *hides PDA* 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:56 <@Lindsay|Cody> Don't worry, Courtney, I saved you/ 19:56 <@Lindsay|Cody> :) 19:56 <@Owen|DJ> (DJ runs in a car and hugs a teddy bear) :'( 19:56 <@Richard|Harold> Could someone please explain to me what on earth is going on? 19:56 <+Tyler|Eva> *finds PDA* 19:56 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *backs away slowly* Confusion. 19:56 <@Owen|DJ> I don't know... :| 19:56 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *:| 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Richard, anything else you'd like to say? :| 19:56 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Is this plane getting here anytime soon? :| 19:56 <@Owen|DJ> I do 19:56 <@Richard|Harold> Well, I was going to show you some hidden footage of Harold scrubbing his toenails... 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> O.O 19:57 <@Richard|Harold> But I seem to have misplaced it. 19:57 <@Richard|Harold> O.O 19:57 <@Justin|> O.O 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> No!! Don't embarrass my little poopsie!! :'( 19:57 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Toenails? :| 19:57 <+Tyler|Eva> O.O 19:57 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Gross, dude. 19:57 <+Sadie> 0.0 19:57 <@Owen|DJ> This episode is sponsered by: Twizzlers-2122 - Pull n' Peel; the Newest Twizzly Treat. 19:57 <@Owen|DJ> :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 19:57 <@Richard|Harold> :| 19:57 <+Courtney> :| 19:57 <@Justin|> :| 19:57 <@Owen|DJ> (eats some Twizzlers) :) 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:57 <@Lindsay|Cody> :| 19:57 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *:| 19:57 <@Owen|DJ> What? I like food sponsers. :p 19:57 <@Justin|> O-Kaaaaayyyy.... 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> We see. 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:58 <@Richard|Harold> *hums a tune awkwardly* 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Okay, then? :s 19:58 <@Richard|Harold> okay, so! 19:58 <@Justin|> Rick, we done? 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> What's next? :| 19:58 <@Richard|Harold> I guess... 19:58 <+Tyler|Eva> Eva: Now what 19:58 <@Richard|Harold> That's... 19:58 <+Katie|> Harold that is GROSS 19:58 <@Richard|Harold> The... 19:58 <@Richard|Harold> End, maybe? o.O 19:58 <@Justin|> "Maybe"? 19:58 Trent|Gwen gwe@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP-AFTERMATH 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> I would think so. :| 19:58 <+Katie|> *throws up on Sadie 19:58 <@Richard|Harold> Gwen. Do you like Duncan or not?! 19:58 <@Justin|> :o 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> O.O 19:58 <+Sadie> Ewwwwwwwwwww 19:58 <@Lindsay|Cody> No 19:58 <+Katie|> Sorry 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> WHOA! 19:58 <@Lindsay|Cody> she likes me 19:58 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:58 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> Can't we just take a bus back home? :| Eh. 19:58 <@Justin|> Cody. 19:58 <+Sadie> That is like to totally gross Katie 19:58 <@Lindsay|Cody> Yep, Justin? 19:58 <@Justin|> No one will ever find that three-inch gap attractive. 19:58 <+Sadie> *so 19:59 <@Lindsay|Cody> ... 19:59 <@Lindsay|Cody> They already do 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:59 <@Lindsay|Cody> I'm smooth 19:59 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 19:59 <+Katie|> Well, Sorry :| I looked at Harold's nalis 19:59 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:59 (Gwen is out of the Airport chasing DJ 19:59 <@Lindsay|Cody> Look at all the ladies I got 19:59 <@Justin|> Really? 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> Where's Gwen? D: 19:59 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: On a good note Justin and I are friends now! 19:59 <@Justin|> What drug did you use? 19:59 <@Lindsay|Cody> ... 19:59 <@Richard|Harold> *rushes outside the airport with the rest of the coNTESTANTS* 19:59 <@Richard|Harold> contestants** 19:59 <@Lindsay|Cody> I don't do drugs. 19:59 <+Katie|> What happened to my PDA 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> :| 19:59 Cody. Can be anyless of a pervert?! 19:59 <+Courtney> You better give me an answer now before I call my Dunkie! 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *is apparently outside now* 19:59 <@Justin|> *sigh* 19:59 <@Justin|> : 19:59 Trent:* 19:59 <@Richard|Harold> Gwen!! 19:59 <@Richard|Harold> Do you!! 19:59 <+Tyler|Eva> Tyler: Katie, that's Courtney's 19:59 * Justin| is outside? O.o 19:59 <@Richard|Harold> OR DO YOU NOT!! 19:59 <@Richard|Harold> LIKE. 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> DUNCAN. 20:00 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *Is outside* 20:00 Gwen: *making out with DJ outside* 20:00 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *Is outside* 20:00 O.o 20:00 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> *Is outside* 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> :| 20:00 <+Katie|> I bet she does 20:00 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> O.O 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> Well 20:00 <@Lindsay|Cody> :| 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> I guess that's a no 20:00 <@Justin|> Can I leave!? :@ 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> XD 20:00 <+Katie|> O.o 20:00 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> :| 20:00 <+Tyler|Eva> *Tyler and Eva go outside* 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> Tune in for our next airport-math! 20:00 <@Lindsay|Cody> Gwen really likes me. 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> Later! 20:00 <+Katie|> Thats a no-no :| 20:00 <@Lindsay|Cody> I'll prove it! 20:00 <@Lindsay|Cody> ;) 20:00 * Justin| calls a taxi. 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> Someday! 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> Goodbye! 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> :D 20:00 <@ChrisMcLean|Beth> *waves goodbye* 20:00 <+Sadie> I agree with Katie 20:00 <+Geoff|Bridg|Zeke> :| 20:00 <@Justin|> >.> 20:00 :@ 20:00 <@Richard|Harold> -- END -- T T T